Frozen Dreams
by levi97100
Summary: Mizore has been skiping school lately and has not been hanging out with the rest of the group so Tsukune has dicided to try and figure out what has got into her when something nobody saw coming happend. Tsukune X Mizore.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Dreams.

Summary.  
Mizore has been skiping school lately and has not been hanging out with the rest of the group so Tsukune has dicided to try and figure out what has got into her when something nobody saw coming happend. Tsukune X Mizore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire Anime Or Manga.

There May Be SPOILERS From The Anime And Or The Manga I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your Own Risk You Have Be WARNED!.

I will be making this from the anime only i have not read the manga so i will not base this off of it i will only use what i have seen on the anime or stuff i might make up so if you see something that didn't happend in the manga don't be mad okay even if i kill off a character that i do not intend to do laugh out loud.

P.S. This is not connected to "A Love Shown By A Nightmare" in anyway.

Story.

In the classroom.

In the middle of class a young man is trying to keep his eye lids open in this heat it's becoming hard as his eyes slowing close as he starts to drift off he hears something he can't quite make out until it gets louder "Tsukune! wake up we are in the middle of class" said a very angry teacher the young man wakes in a panic after hearing his name yelled at him he looks up to see Mr. Takagaro hovering above him he's wear his normal outfit a gray button up T-shirt with long tan khaki pants with black dress up shoes the young man is shocked when he realised he had fallen asleep he was really tired because when the young man tried to go to bed the night before the room was really cold and he could feel eyes watching him from his closet and could kinda hear his name being mumbled over and over he was to scared to sleep or get out of bed to see what it was "S-sorry i had a hard time sleeping last night" he said nervous and hoping the teacher would understand "Well ill let it go this one time because you normally don't behave like this" the teacher said with a simpathetic look on his face he could already figure out that Tsukune was tired and not lying by looking at his face his eyes that were blood shot from lack of sleep.

Tsukune let out a relieved sigh as he was happy he would not get a scolding he watch the teacher get back to his desk and start teaching again Tsukune then looked around the room trying to find the one who was responsible for his lack of sleep he knew who it was it at to be the only person in this school who stalked him all day long and had the power to control ice Mizore Shirayuki but he could not find her he was looking for her but she was not in her seat that was three seats behind his in the middle but his was by the window he let out a small sigh under his breath he was hoping to ask why she was in side is closet last night and ask her not to do it again so he can get some sleep tonight " hey Tsukune why are you so tired today did you have a bad dream last night or something?" asked a girl with pink hair behind him with a worried experssion on her face "Im fine Moka don't look so worried it was just really cold in my room last night thats all" Tsukune lied but he didn't want to start a fight with Moka and Mizore about it because he knew Moka would be mad at Mizore if he told her "Okay if you say so but let me know if anythings wrong okay?" asked a Moka that knew something was up but she didn't want to pry if Tsukune didn't want to talk about it "Okay i will" Tsukune said trying his hardest to keep her from worrying about him if he could.

Class ended without a another incident Tsukune started to worry as the day went on about Mizore she didn't show up for any of her classes and he knows that she didn't go to school yesterday either and he has not got to talk to her in a week she keeps running away when he trys to talk to her Moka and Yukari told him "not to worry about it" but he can't really help it she is one of his closest friends he has and he really cares about her so how could he not worry when she won't even face him. as he walked back towards his dorm he couldn't get Mizore out of his mind wondering if shes okay or if something is bugging her or what.

The dorm room.

When he finally got to his room he opened up the door and flicted on his light and looked around his room it had a bed near a big window with a blue curtains on it a small dask with homework and random drawings on it a trash can by the desk with little pieces of riped paper in it a poster on the wall of a blond girl in a small outfit a open door that leads into the bathroom he went over to the bed and layed down on it and started to nod off he fell asleep until the window open really fast with a very cold wind blow with a young girl standing in the middle of his room she was beautiful she has light purple hair that goes down to her shoulders with blue eyes with a lolipop in her mouth wearing a long sleeve shirt with a dark blue on the sleeves and white for the torso with black straps on her shoulders and a light brown mini skirt with purple and pink stockings with white shoes with pink at the toes "Mi-mizore?" asked Tsukune with confused look on his face "Yes Tsukune" said the young girl with a very soft voice "How did you get in here?" asked a now worried Tsukune "I came through the window" Mizore said as if its not a big deal "Okay why though why are you here at"... he took his phone from his pocket and looked at it it read 10:37 AM "This time it's really late and why have you not been going to school" asked Tsukune with a worried face he knew something was wrong but he didn't know what it was "Im going back to my home with my mother tomorrow i just wanted to... to tell you bye" she paused for a bit at the last part she has a tear in her left eye "Bye what are you talking about Mizore" asked Tsukune who is now almost shouting the tear that Mizore had at her eye started to fall with more tears turning into a streem but before the tears hit the ground they would turn to ice and break she then ran and jumped out the window with the wind catching her and vanishing into it "Mizore Mizore! come back" said Tsukune now screaming and worried he had no idea what is going on he then ran out is door and ran into someone out side his door and fall on his but.

It was the pink haired girl from his class Moka "Moka what are you doing here at this time and have you seen Mizore" Tsukune said fast and panicing "yes i seen her thats why i came here to tell you she is leaving she told me that her mother is making her go home and drop out of school to go married a person her mother picked for her" Moka said as she started to cry she was really close with Mizore and knowing she might never see her again hurt her very bad "She was in alot of pain you could see it in her eyes what are we going to do... oh Tsukune" she said as she huged Tsukune "Shes our friend I will go tomorrow to her mothers house and talk to her and bring her back so she can be happy again" Tsukune said with a face saying i can do it i know i can "I want to go with you she is my friend to" Moka said looking up at Tsukune "No i want to go alone if i go alone i might be able to change her mothers mind into letting Mizore stay here and finish school and find her own love" Tsukune said staring down at Moka who now is starting to wipe her tears off her face and stand back up "Fine but you better bring her back Tsukune" Moka said with a slight smile on her face "I will i promise" Tsukune said with a big reassuring smile on his face.

Mizores dorm room.

"Yes mother i will be ready to leave in a bit i said my good byes already" said Mizore on the phone "Yeah i know i love you to... bye bye" she said as she hang up the phone she looked around her room it was entpy it had a bed and a desk by it but that was all she didn't really have much she only had her clothes and a note book full of news articles about Tsukune and what Tsukune made she loved to read them over and over and put her own thoughts in it by writing them beside the ones she cut out and clued in her note book she walked over and flicked the light off and walked out the door shuting it behind her and going down the staircase and getting in a blue car that was waiting on her "Hello Miss Shirayuki ill be your driver for the day ill take you to your mother house" said a man sitting in the driver side wearing a black suit and smiling "Okay" Mizore said with a very low voice she was trying to fight back the tears in her eyes she then open up the window and throw out her lolipop and then rolled the window back up Mizore sat in silence thinking about the fact she world never see Tsukune again and would be marrying some body else that hurt her so bad she loved Tsukune from the first time she read his news articles and she knew she would always love him even if she had to marry somebody else.

Chapter 1 End.

Hello everybody im back again i know its been a bit since i last posted anything so heres this i had a lot of fun with this and im going to keep making more so let me know what you thought i don't know yet how many chapters the is going to be maybe four but im not sure yet i got some ideas i still went to do please let me know what you think of it so far it took me like 3 hours to do this im trying to do a new style then my other storys.

Date:(6/2/2014).  
Time 2:17 AM.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Dreams.

Summary.

Mizore has been skipping school lately and has not been hanging out with the rest of the group so Tsukune has decided to try and figure out what has got into her when something nobody saw coming happened. Tsukune X Mizore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire Anime Or Manga.

There May Be SPOILERS From The Anime And Or The Manga I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your Own Risk You Have Be WARNED!.

I will be making this from the anime only I have not read the manga so I will not base this off of it I will only use what I have seen on the anime or stuff I might make up so if you see something that didn't happened in the manga don't be mad okay even if I kill off a character that I do not intend to do laugh out loud.

P.S. This is not connected to "A Love Shown By A Nightmare" in anyway.

This is chapter 2 of Frozen Dreams.

Story.

Tsurara Shirayuki house.

Mizore gets out of the car to see she has arrived at her Mothers house its a big two story house with ice covering it she then see the big wooden door open up to see her Mother Tsurara Shirayuki wearing her normal clothing a light blue kimono with tan sandals with her blue long hair going down her back.

"Hi Mom IM home" Mizore said forcing a smile.

"Yes you are" Tsurara Shirayuki said in a cold voice she knows Mizore is not happy to be back but it can't be helped she had her shot with Tsukune Aono but know its time for to wake up and get married to someone who will love her back.

"Umm M-mom" Mizore asked with a little stutter

"Yes" asked Tsurara.

Mizore could feel that her Mother already knew what she was about to ask but she still had to at least try "Um IM still in love with Tsukune I would like to ask you to call off the wedding" Mizore said in oh most yelling voice "I knew you was going to ask that the answer is NO" Tsurara putting emphasis on the no.

"But why I haven't even met the man you want me to marry don't you want me to be happy?" asked a hurt Mizore.

"I do want you to be happy that's why IM doing this" Tsurara said.

"If you want me to be happy then let me go back to be with the one I love Tsukune" said trying to make her Mother see from were she is coming from.

"Wake up!" Tsurara yelled catching Mizore off guard "Go back to the one you love what type of shit is that so you can stalk him more get it through your head he will never love you he already has some he love" Tsurara said as she was feed up with the dream that Mizore had of Tsukune coming to love her.

Mizore open her mouth to protest but shut it know her Mother was right Tsukune had Moka he didn't need her and would and could never come to love her the way she loves him so she could only cry.

"Now go get changed Dermon will be here soon to see his soon to be wife" Tsurara said with her back turned to her daughter so she didn't have to look at her crying over a love that will never come.

"Ok" Mizore manage to say through her cry's and as she started to walk down the hall that led to her room she heard her Mother say "you will learn to get past it your strong I know you will and your see he's not that bad your soon to come to liking him" Mizore only nodded to what her Mother said still feeling heart broken she knew she would and could not ever get over Tsukune.

When Mizore got to her old room it was mostly empty with a bed and a desk a small wooden chair by it and a closed window she then went to and opened the window letting a cold wind hit her in the face and freeze her tears running down her face with the dream of her and Tsukune as will.

Back at the school male dormrooms.

"Yeah finally all done!" Tsukune Aono said to no one in particular as he had just finished packing his bags for the trip to Mizores house "Now it time to sleep so I can be fully changed when I get to Mizores house" he said with a yawn he moved the bag on to the floor by his bed and walked over to turn off the lights in his room then plopped down on his bed knocking over his pillow he reached to grab it when he looks to the closet knowing that Mizore was not in it tonight kind of made him lonely he then pick up his pillow and put it on his bed and looked at his clock it read 12:38 AM "Im so nervous about tomorrow I don't even know what's wrong so what am I even going to say" he said loud hoping that somebody would help him with his problem 'I guess ill just have to wing it' he thought with a smile.

When his eyes finally closed he show Mizore smiling with a lollipop in her mouth then she took it out and dropped it on the ground and leaned in to capture his lips against her own he could smell her sweat scent of her hair and could fell her soft lips against his and her feel her smooth and cold skin then she unlocked their lips and pushed him to the ground making him hit his head he snaps open his eyes and looks around to see that he had fallen off his bed on his head he stands up to look at the clock to see it reads 6:56 AM.

"Will I guess its as good a time as any to get on the road" he said out loud again to no body as he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower when he came out he looked at the clock again as he got dressed it now read 7:35 AM.

As he heads out the door he grabs a old black coat knowing its going to be cold were he's going after running for about 15 minutes he soon realized he does not know where he is going and how for is it and is he going to run all the way there? He starts to look around to see he's on a dirt road in the middle of a forest when he hears a honk behind him he see a bus.

"Get in kid your going to that cute little snow fairy's house right?" said the Bus Driver.

"Y-yeah how you know?" said a confused Tsukune.

"Just get in kid" said the Bus Driver with a smile on his face.

Tsukune did as he was told and got into the bus as it drove Tsukune looks out the bus windows know soon he will see Mizore again but was he really even ready he does not know what to even say to her when he sees her plus after having a dream like that how was he to feel about her now? he loves Moka? right?

At the other side of the school at the female dorm rooms.

"What! How could you let him go to that little snow whore's house alone what if she try's to freeze him again huh?" ask a pissed Kurumu Kurono "It will be fine he promised to bring her back" said Moka tring to keep her friends calm.

"If Tsukune promised then I won't argue it but why did he go alone?" ask a concerned Yukari Sendou.

"Yeah why not take me with him?" asked a little calmer but still pissed Kurumu.

"He thinks he can get her Mother to let her come back if he goes alone" said a calm Moka.

"How can you be so calm Moka when he could get taken away by that slut Mizore" Kurumu said "Don't call her that I know your mad but a least act you age" said Yukari.

"But she does have a point how can you be so calm?" asked Yukari.

"Because I want him to be happy if he picks her over me I will be sad but I will be happy for them both" said a calm Moka.

Yukari and Kurumu could only nod at their friend for being so caring.

...

OK that's the end of this chapter their will be more latter I think like two or three more chapters I had a lot of fun writing this one I hope you liked it next chapter I will be showing Dermon I talked a little about him this chapter also Tsukune will make it two their house this chapter mostly was about Mizore and or Mother.

It took me 3 hours to make this.

Date made (6/19/2014)

Thanks again for reading please review it makes me want to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Dreams.

Summary.  
Mizore has been skipping school lately and has not been hanging out with the rest of the group so Tsukune has decided to try and figure out what has got into her when something nobody saw coming happened. Tsukune X Mizore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire Anime Or Manga.

There May Be SPOILERS From The Anime And Or The Manga I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your Own Risk You Have Be WARNED!.

I will be making this from the anime only I have not read the manga so I will not base this off of it I will only use what I have seen on the anime or stuff I might make up so if you see something that didn't happened in the manga don't be mad okay even if I kill off a character that I do not intend to do laugh out loud.

P.S. This is not connected to "A Love Shown By A Nightmare" in anyway.

This is chapter 3 of Frozen Dreams.

Story.

On The Bus.

"I'll be there soon please wait for me" Tsukune said as he stares out the windows of the bus.

"Kid calm down a little would you I don't need you dying in my bus" said the bus driver as he

looked in the the mirror to see Tsukune shaking because his nerves.

"S-sorry" Tsukune managed to say as he tried to calm himself down a little he knew he needed

to stay calm if he was ever going to get Mizores Mother to let her come back.

Mizores Mothers House.

"Mizore are Guest is here hurry and get down here" Tsurara said in a demanding voice knowing

that her daughter was not happy with having to meat their Guest because she would have to

marry him soon and give up the love for Tsukune that she has held on to for so long.

"Okay Mother I'll be right down" said a sad Mizore she almost said it in a whisper.

In less then five minutes she came down the hall "Wow you look beautiful" said a almost

stunned Tsurara looking at her daughter who was now wearing a light purple kimono that

matches her hair with a light tan sandals the outfit shows her figure really well and shows just

how beautiful she really is any man would have there heart stop if they stared to long but

something was off she didn't have her normal lollipop in her mouth.

"Thank you" MIzore said she have always wanted to show this outfit to Tsuknue but she knew

that was impossible and she was not about to be selfish and try to mess up the wedding even

if she was not happy about it she knew her Mother was is just trying to do what's best for her.

"He's right there in the living room I'll go make some tea" Tsurara said as she pointed at the

living room and then left to the to go make tea.

The Living Room.

Mizore knew she would have to make a go first impression so when she entered the living

room she put on the best smile she could hiding all the pain she felt "Hello IM Mizore Shirayuki

IM sure my Mother has told you a little about me" she said to the young man sitting on a small

light blue couch and she bowed her head a little.

"No she has not told me a thing about you" he said as if not to worried about it "Oh and IM

Dermon Colt" he said with as he stood up and bowed as much as Mizore had.

"Oh what a nice house you have" he said as he could see the shock on Mizores face after his

statement and how he didn't seem to mind not knowing a thing about her.

"Oh um thank you my Mother is the one who decorated the house" Mizore said as she looked

around the big room it was indeed a nice house the room had two light blue couches that sat

across one another in the middle of the room with white walls with painting on them and a flat

screen TV in by a wall were both couches could see but there was one thing in the room that

Mizore stared at longer then the rest a old family painting of her when she was little with her

Mother on her right side and a tall man on the left.

When Dermon noiced her gaze fall on that one painting he himself looked at it "Who is the

man?" he asked pointing to the man in the painting "he's my Father" she said calmly "Oh where

is he I've met your Mother but I have not seen your Father yet" he asked looking at Mizore

when he show the pained look on her face he regretted asking her "He's dead he died when I

was eight" she said trying to not let herself tear up in front of her Guest and future husband

even though she has always had a hard time with dealing with her Fathers death.

"Oh IM sorry I didn't know" Dermon said not knowing how he could lift the mood.

"Its fine it was a long time ago" Mizore said as calm as she could as she was fighting the tears

in her eyes.

"Mizore!" Tsukune Yelled.

"T-tsukune?" mizore was unsure if that was just her imagination she turns around to see

Tsukune out of breath and panting.

"W-what are you doing here?" ask a very confused Mizore.

"Who's he" asked Dermon trying to put to gather why a man would run into the room calling

Mizores name is he a childhood friend? Or what?

"He's Tsuk-" Mizore was cut off by Tsukune "Im Tsukune Aono her friend from the news paper

club" he said looking into the eyes of Dermon.

'Oh I see what's going on now haha IM going to play with them a bit' Dermon thought "Oh if

your a friend then why don't you come to the wedding?" Dermon said now smirking.

"Who is this dude" Tsukune asked "IM getting married and he is my future husband" Mizore

said with a forced smile she was not ready to see Tsukune and she didn't want it to be like this

when she did.

"What you can't get married you have to come back to school everyone's waiting for you"

Tsukune said Mizore just shook her head.

"She can't even if she wanted to" Dermon said still smirking.

"Shut up! She can do what ever she wants" Tsukune almost yelled  
"No she is mine now" Dermon said.

Mizore is just confused on what is happening 'how did Tsukune know where she lives how did

he get here and why is he here is it because they all miss her but then where are the rest of

them where's Moka Tsukune is always with her and why is Tsukune so angry he looks hot

angry but why would he be so upset about it he does not and could never feel the same way

she feels about him' she then snaps out of her thoughts to see something she never thought

she would see.

Tsukune was punching at Dermon but not out of self defense but out of anger but right as his

hand was about to hit Dermon in the mouth ice came up and blocked his fist.

'Shit I didn't think he would actually try to hit me if I didn't put up a ice shield that would have

hurt' Dermon thought to himself "Okay calm down I was just yanking you chain" Dermon said

as he could see Tsukune was really pissed and Dermon didn't want to fight in the first place

just wanting to tease Tsukune because he can see the look in Mizore and Tsukunes eyes when

they look at each other.

"I don't want to get married either okay so stop staring daggers into me will you it was just a

joke" he said.

Tsukune then calmed himself "Yeah IM sorry I didn't mean to get so worked up" Tsukune said

calmly now.

Mizore still can't get over everything that has happened in the last five minutes "How did you

get here?"

"Um the bus driver some how knew where I wanted to go and gave me a ride over here"

Tsukune said as he scratched the back of his head.

Dermon sat down just watching the to of them he never wanted to get married but his Mother

and Father want him to so he can take over the Family business but he did want to meat

Mizore so they could be friends that's why he came a day early and he's glad he did because he

got to see something really interesting he just sat there and watch as Tsukune told Mizore all

about how he got here and why he came to bring her back and how her Mother was nice to him

when he showed up she even pointed at the room Mizore was in and Mizore told him how

much she missed him and everybody but she still has to get married so she can make her

Mother happy.

"But why you don't want to get married" Tsukune asked.

"I have to because in my kind the females have to get married at the age of seventeen it's a

tradition and I turn seventeen in a month" Mizore said with a pained expression.

"But can't you figure a way out of it" asked Tsukune.

"Sadly no there is no way out" MIzore said as she could no longer hold back her tears.

"There is a way out of it" said Dermon.

Back At The Girls dorm Rooms.

"Yes hello um what wait what do you mean your send a car... oh okay yes thank you bye"

Moka Hong up the phone "Who was it?" asked Yukari "It was Mizores Mother Tsurara" Moka

said calmly.

"What did she went" said a irritated Kurumu.

"She wanted us to pack some of our things and then she's going to send somebody to come

pick us up and take us to her house" Moka said in a very calm voice.

"why" ask Kurumu.

"I don't know she said the car will be here in a hour" Moka said.

The End Of Chapter 3.

Hello eveybody I made this because I got some good reviews on my last chapter I hope you

enjoyed this chapter I don't really like how it turned out there will be one more chapter to this

story I will be making a part two to it latter but for the Frozen dreams it ends next chapter a

continuation to it next chapter I'll tell you the name of it.

P.S. I don't know if Mizores Father is dead in the manga or anime i just can't really recall them

talking about him and i know the chapter felt a little forced im sorry about that.

Please review it makes me want to write and make more chapters.

It took me about 3 hours to make this.

Date:(6/22/2014)

And a special thanks to

The Bird Of Hermes77 : nice I like how you made moka mature though I understand why

kurumu would be upset I think mizore said it in the manga that even if tsukune chose moka

she would still love/stock him but kurumu wouldn't be able to handle it still glad you made the

rest of the "harem" mature too many people turn the girls into bitches when tsukune doesn't

choose them which to me is doesn't seem believable I think they would be upset but would

want to see tsukune happy.

And

: Magnificent chapter can't wait for more please update soon.

And one more

Guest : You have gotten way better this is a good start.

It makes me really happy you liked my last chapter and the review gave me what i needed to

make this chapter :).


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen Dreams.

Summary.  
Mizore has been skipping school lately and has not been hanging out with the rest of the group so Tsukune has decided to try and figure out what has got into her when something nobody saw coming happened. Tsukune X Mizore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire Anime Or Manga.

There May Be SPOILERS From The Anime And Or The Manga I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your Own Risk You Have Be WARNED!.

I will be making this from the anime only I have not read the manga so I will not base this off of it I will only use what I have seen on the anime or stuff I might make up so if you see something that didn't happened in the manga don't be mad okay even if I kill off a character that I do not intend to do laugh out loud.

P.S. This is not connected to "A Love Shown By A Nightmare" in anyway.

This is chapter 4 of Frozen Dreams and the Final.

Story.

At Mizores Mothers House.

"What do you mean there's a way out of it" Asked a confused Mizore she has lived her whole life knowing she would have to get married at the age of seventeen and even if she had not find a man she was ready to marry one would be chosen for her.

"I meant what I said there is a way out of marrying me" Dermon said reassuring that he was not lying or joking he knows only one way out of it but it could work.

"Then how" asked Tsukune who was trying to figured out a way to help his Friend Mizore.

"You well have a big part to play in it" Dermon said looking at Tsukune who now was starting to get confused like Mizore.

'What how come he said it like that what can I do I have already tried to ask Mizores Mother if that's what he's thinking' Tsukune thought to himself trying to figure everything out.

"If you really want Mizore to be happy and not to marry somebody she has just met to make her Mother happy then there is only one thing that you can do" Dermon said knowing that Mizores fate is now in the hands of Tsukune even if he got off on the wrong foot with him he knew he would do anything he can to make Mizore happy he could see it in his eyes.

Mizore was having a hard time understanding what he was talking about after the last couple of days she's had of heart broke pain then to see Tsuknue and be happy then even more sad and in pain then before knowing she would not get to ever be with him she's having a hard time to even breath she could have sworn she has stopped a couple of times.

Tsukune took a second to figure out what Dermon meant when he figured it out he realized how simple it really was "You want me to marry Mizore instead of you" tsukune said as a statement more then a question knowing he was right.

Dermon was surprised by how fast Tsukune figured out where he was going with this he thought Tsukune would need a more detailed explanation but what surprised him even more was the calm and clear voice he was talking in as if it was not a big deal and the calm face that showed he was not about to back down if it meant he could help Mizore.

Mizore was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard what Tsukune just said 'Was this what Dermon was talking about I can't let Tsukune even think of doing this for me he loves Moka I can't let him even consider doing it for my sake' "No we can't do that.. There has to be a different way" Mizore said she knows how kind Tsukune is and how much he cares about his Friends that he would do anything to help them even if he himself had to lose everything.

Dermon was shocked he thought for sure Mizore would be happy with this idea she could marry the one who she obviously loves just by looking at her eyes he could tell since Tsukune got here got here her eyes are more alive then when she put on a fake smile to hide the pain she was feeling to be nice to him.

"Mizore there is no other way" Tsukune said as calm as before when he show the look of sadness in Mizores eyes he knew this was going to be hard "listen the only way for you to not have to get married to Dermon here is to marry me there is no other way you said so yourself that you have to get married at the age of seventeen it's a tradition" Tsukiune said very calmly he knew Mizore was a nice person who would not want him to waste his life for her if he didn't love her but since he got here he has been thinking of what his dream meant and he has finally figured it out.

Dermon again was surprised by how calmly Tsukune was handling everything Dermon was not one to get surprised but ever since Tsukune got here he has been getting surprised as if he was a kid and want to a new toy store and show all the new toys this store had.

Mizore was speechless she has never see Tsukune like this so calm so cool and so sexy but she still couldn't let this happen she knew Tsuknue was only doing this for her sake.

"Bu-" she was cut off by her Mother talking "Very good.. So are you up to marrying My Daughter?" Tsurara asked coming into the room with three cups of tea on a tray.

Mizore looked at her Mother confused was it really that simple what about the Colt Family who wanted their youngest Son to marry into the Shirayuki Family and have a Child with Mizore because it would be the strongest Child born of their Kind in a five hundred years and that's all a what if Tsukune wants to marry her.

As Tsukune was about to say his answer he got cut off by Mizore talking to her Mother "Mother what are you thinking what about the Colts and Tsukunes feelings?" Mizore said in a almost yell getting sick of her Mother Playing around with the lives of others and her.

"Dermon do you want to marry My Daughter?" asked Tsurara not even phased or even surprised by her Daughter yelling at her.

"No your Daughter is a nice and beautiful young Lady but I do not want to get married right now nor do I want to get married to someone I have just met" Dermon said calmly 'Especially if the person is in love with someone else who is also in love with them back' he thought to himself.

Mizore was shocked at his answer.

"Now Daughter of mine let Tsukune over there tell you what he feels" Tsurara said knowing she had won over her Daughter now everything rested on Tsukunes shudders and what he had to say.

"I would like to marry your Daughter Miss Tsurara" Tsukune said with a bow.

Tsurara and Dermon smiled at the fact that they knew it was coming "You have my permission.. But you batter make her happy and take good care of her or else I'll.. Freeze you solid" Tsurara said calmly but dead serious.

"I will I promise" Tsukune said reassuring her.

Tsukune looked over at Mizore who is now more confused then she's been since she got to her Mothers house "May I take Mizore for a walk" Tsukune asked.

"Yes go right a head" Tsurara said letting him and Mizore go for a walk to clear things up.

"This is some good tea" Dermon said drinking the tea Tsurara brought for them earlier.

"Well I use..." Tsurara told Dermon about the tea.

On The Walk.

"What were you thinking I"ve watched you enough to know you love Moka" Mizore said trying to get Tsukune to understand what he has just done.

"That's what I thought" Tsukune said knowing that Mizore was just trying to keep him from doing something he would regret.

"Then what do you think?" MIzore asked not believing that Tsuknue really does not love Moka.

"I don't think... I know I love you Mizore" Tsukune said this time facing Mizore with a blush.

Mizore said nothing she just leaned in and captured Tsukunes lips with her own in a very passionate kiss she didn't care anymore if it was a lie a dream or if he's just faking it.. All she knew was she has waited a long time for him to say those simple words to her and she would not let him get away even if she has to follow him to the end of eternity.

They deepen their kiss by now using their tougnes until they are both out of breath they just keep staring into each others eyes.

"We should head back now before your Mother worrys" Tsukune said trying to keep himself in check he needed to wait until the wedding even if everything is happening so fast he wanted to wait for the right time.

Mizore also had to hold herself back she was fine with it anywhere but she knew Tsukune was a more gentle man he would want it to be after the wedding and somewhere more romantic even though everything is happening so fast and it does not even feel real she felt it was going the perfect speed for all the time she had to wait.

"Y-yes your right" said a blushing Mizore 'Even though I don't think my Mother would worry I think she would think we were doing something but there's no need to tell him that' Mizore thought.

Back at Mizores Mothers House.

Mizore and Tsukune holding hands as they walk back in the front door Mizore sees three more pairs of shoes then she's used to.

"Is someone here?" asked Tsukune when he show what Mizore was looking at.

"I don't know should we go in the living room and see?" asked Mizore wondering if he thinks its a good idea her Mother might have company and might not want them to bother them or it could be Dermons Family.

"Yes if she has company then we can all ways excuse our self's" Tsukune said knowing what Mizore was thinking.

The Living Room

When they go in the living room they see three girls talking to Dermon and Tsurara "Moka?" asked Tsukune see the pink haired vampire.

"Tsukune!" said Moka as she jumped on him and bit his neck.

"Moka.. Really that's the first thing you think about when you see me" Tsukune said as he squeezed Mizores hand a little bit tighter letting her know he is all hers and that he does not have feeling for Moka.

Moka looked down and show that Mizore and Tsukune are holding hands.

"Oh Mizore IM sorry" Moka said backing away from Tsukune.

"Its fine" Mizore said with the first real smile she's had since she left the Yokai Academy.

"Hey Snow whore" said a Kurumu in a more playful tone she has already accepted that Mizore and Tsukune are a couple.

kurumu gets hit by Yukari summoning a metal washtub "You said you would stop calling her that" Yukari said mad that Kurumu still called Mizore a Snow whore.

"IM sorry I meant hey Mizore" Kurumu said hoping she would not get hit again.

Mizore smiled at the fact that they are the same as ever even though she's only be gone for couple of days she still missed her friends.

"So your holding hands" Yukari pointed out making both Mizore and Tsukune blush bright red.

"Yes we are engaged" said a very happy Mizore when the words left her mouth and hit her friends for the first time she finally really felt like it was really happening.

The shock on all three of their friends faces made Tsukune and Mizore start to chuckle.

"Wait why so soon you just started going out right?" asked Yukari trying to figure everything out.

Mizore explained to their three friends that its because her kind and the tradition after a while of talking the girls decided to go to bed after their long drive here they were tired and they had a lot to do still they are going to help Mizore and Tsurara plan the wedding they only have two months to get it finished for the wedding a month after Mizores seventeen birthday and Dermon had to go home and let his Family know the changes Tsurara went to bed because she knew she would have to deal with the Colt family latter the next day.

MIzore and Tsukune are now the only ones awake they are sitting in the living room on a couch snuggled up with Mizores head on Tsukunes shudder.

Tsukune leaned down and kissed Mizores head a little.

"Are you sure about this Tsukune being with just me?" asked Mizore wanting to make sure that Tskune knows what he's getting himself into if they get married he would never get to be with any other girl again in is life.

"IM *** **** * **** **** ***" Tsukune said.

END.

Hello eveyone this is the Last Chapter of Frozen Dreams but keep a eye out for a Continue of the Story called Frozen Wedding it well be what happens right after this and it well tell you what Tsukune said at the End of this one and if anybody can guess the right wording I've picked for it then I"ll put your name in the First Chapter of Frozen Wedding PLEASE REVIEW it will make me put Frozen Wedding up sooner Im thinking of putting it up sometime in July but if this does not do to well then I"ll put it up at a latter date and work on some other FanFic IM working on a Negima Story so keep a eye out for it if you would and IM working on a story with ObeliskX And I plan on putting the first Chapter out in July and for Updates and News about My Chapters and Story's Updates follow My Forum IM not happy with this Chapter or Chapter 3 so please let me know what you think of it.

This took me 4 hours.

Date:(6/29/2014)

And A Special Thanks To.

: Wonderful chapter can't wait for more please update soon.

Guest : another good chapter im the same guest as last time btw hope to see more of your work in the future.

Rosariovampiregu : Make another chapter.

Thank you all for your reviews they made be pick up the paste on this Chapter.


End file.
